Amy Cracks
by 1italianbella
Summary: Amy gets mad at Ben for trying to control what she does with the baby and they fight. one-shot. rated-T for language.


**This story just popped into my head after the last episode. Enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

Amy was job searching at Ben's house.

"Ugh, this is endless." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find something." Ben told her.

"Places start hiring people when their 16. I'm 15 and pregnant, I have no chance." Amy told him.

"There has to be somewhere that will hire us." Ben said.

"Or we could ask Ricky." Amy said.

"Why?" Ben asked growing angry with the mention of him.

"Well, he's 16 and easier for him to get a job. Plus is the father." Amy reminded him.

"I don't want him around." Ben told her.

"Well, he can be, it's his right." Amy said.

Ben signed.

"Maybe the baby is better off adopted." Amy signed.

"No, Amy you need to keep this baby." Ben said.

"Stop Ben." Amy said growing angry.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I said STOP BEN!" Amy yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Ben! It's my baby! Not your baby! Ricky has a right to be around! He's the father not you! You can't make these decisions for me! You are not the father!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, calm down." Ben said reaching out to hug her.

"No!" Amy yelled slapping his arms away.

"I am so sick of the shit! You are trying to control what I do with MY baby! I want you to stop it!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, I love you." Ben said trying to calm her.

"Oh don't go all 'I love you' it's not going to work! Face it Ben we're having a fight!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, why are you getting pissed at me? It was YOUR idea to elope, not mine. I wanted our families there!" Ben yelled.

Amy was surprise to hear Ben yelled.

"Well, you didn't have to go along with it!" Amy yelled.

"But I love you!" Ben yelled.

"Quit thinking saying I love you will fix everything! You think if it that work, my parents would be together still!" Amy yelled.

"Amy stop yelling!" Ben yelled.

"No! I am so sick of this! Stop wanting a say in my baby! It's not your choice to not let Ricky to be involved!" Amy yelled.

"Why are you concerned if Ricky is involved? Do you really love him?!" Ben yelled.

"How could you say that! Is that why you don't want him involved? Ben, it was one night at band camp!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah one night that changed your life!" Ben yelled.

"Ben, I can't do this anymore!" Amy yelled.

"What are we breaking up?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. I just need to be alone for a little bit." Amy said pulling out her phone.

"Amy, I'm sorry." Ben said.

"Ben, I need to go home." Amy said.

Amy dialed up her mom.

"Mom?"

"Hey Amy, everything alright?"

Amy looked at Ben. She walked out of his room and shut the door.

"Um…we had a fight."

"Amy! Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

"Ok Amy, I'm pulling out of the driveway now. Be there soon."

Amy hung up and sat in the hallway. She didn't want to talk to Ben and she didn't want to sit near the door or his dad would ask questions. She just sat there waiting for her mom to call to say she was there.

Luckily, Anne had gotten all green lights and was speeding. It usually took 5 minutes, but she

shortened it to 3 minutes. Anne called Amy when she pulled up. Amy said a quick goodbye to

Ben. She left with her mom.

"Hey mom thanks for coming."

"Welcome." Anne smiled.

Anne knew Amy wasn't up for talking.

They pulled into their driveway. Amy got out and walked right inside ignoring her sister's comments. Anne sat down on at the kitchen table while Amy went to her room.

"What's up with Amy?" Ashley asked sitting down.

"She and Ben had a fight." Anne told her daughter.

"Just like you and dad." Ashley said.

"Ashley!" Anne scolded her daughter.

"What? You and dad can work it out." Ashley said.

"It's different. He cheated on me." Anne said.

"Well, why don't you talk to Amy so she doesn't end up like you two!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I probably should." Anne said.

Anne got up and walked to Amy's room. She knocked on her door and walked in. Amy was lying on her bed.

"Amy, what happen between you and Ben?" Anne asked.

"We fought." Amy said.

Anne sat on the bed.

"About what? Amy, you can tell me." Anne said looking into her eyes.

"I got mad that Ben was trying to control what to do with the baby. It's my baby, not his. He even said he didn't want Ricky involved, but I think Ricky has the best shot at finding a job." Amy told her.

"Amy, I realize it is your decision that's why I haven't pushed adoption on you. But I am pushing a job on you or get some way to raise money. And yes Ben is wrong for wanting Ricky not to be involved. Ricky has more of a right than Ben." Anne said.

"So what should I do?" Amy asked.

"Amy, all I can say is do what you think is right. If you want Ricky involved, go ahead. If you want to put the baby up for adopted, go ahead. This is yours and Ricky's baby, not mine, not Ben's." Anne told her.

"Ricky doesn't want the baby adopted either. He said we should be parents." Amy said.

"Amy, like I said it's up to you." Anne said.

Amy looked at her mother. "I'm gonna ask Ricky to help."

Anne smiled. Amy took out her phone and called Ricky.

"Hey Amy."

"Hi Ricky, I was wondering if you could help and get a job so there's money for the baby?"

"Sure, why are you asking me?"

"Well, you're the father and 16. Which means it's a lot easier for you to get a job."

"Well, I'll get a job. Now I have to go, out with Grace."

Amy hung up.

"He's gonna get a job." Amy said.

Anne then hugged her daughter. Just then there was a knock at the door. Her dad opened the door with Ben behind him.

"Ben was knocking on the garage door." George said.

"Well, no one answered the front door." Ben said.

"It's because I care about my sister." Ashley said as she walked by.

"What did you do?" George asked Ben.

"Amy and I had a fight." Ben said.

"Amy, are you ready to talk to Ben?" Anne asked.

Amy nodded.

"Come on George, let's leave them alone." Anne said.

Ben sat down on Amy's bed.

"I called Ricky." Amy said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Ask him to help with money and he said he'll get a job." Amy said.

Ben was silent.

"Ben, it's my decision. Why can't you just figure that out?" Amy asked.

"Well, I love and care about you so much." Ben said.

"I know, but you can't be so controlling." Amy said.

"Yeah my dad told me that after you left, and I'll try not to push decisions on your so much." Ben said.

Amy smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Amy smiled as she leaned in and kissed Ben then gave him a hug.

"The baby is kicking." Amy said rubbing her stomach.

Amy grabbed Ben's hand and placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled.


End file.
